


Ignorance is Bliss

by Lnk_14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Organized Crime, Racism, Random & Short, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnk_14/pseuds/Lnk_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra have met a couple times, but their friendship lacks all of the specifics. Naturally Asami is curious about the mysterious woman who never fails to hide her past. Their relationship takes a hasty turn when Korra needs a ride at an ungodly hour. One phone call leads to a spiral of events that can only bring the two closer, or completely destroy them. </p>
<p> ******New missed chapter added. (Explanations Part 1.) *****</p>
<p>[Modern AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something was ringing or vibrating, one or the other. Asami wasn't quite sure, but whatever the sound it was tearing her from much needed sleep. She had made a personal rule not to pick up calls after midnight, that way she might get 4 or 5 hours of rest before work. It was probably some minor accident or misunderstanding at the factory, but she reached her for her phone anyway. When she held the glowing device in front of her eyes there was no  contact name, only an unknown number. Her curiosity peaked moments before hitting the green button.

"Hello?"

A deep grumpy voice greeted her on the other line. "Uh-sah-me?"

"Yes this is Asami," she half said, half groaned.

"I have a friend of yours here by the name of-" She could hear somebody yell, _"Korra_ ," in the background. She pulled her phone from her cheek and went into a small panic when she saw it was almost four in the morning.

"Is she alright!?"

"Yeah she's just a little-"

_"Is that Sams!?"_  

The heiress heart fluttered at the nickname she'd never heard before. The man continued, "Well she's pretty drunk, I'm trying to close up shop and you're the only person whose answered. You think you could give her a ride?"

 

Minutes later Asami was speeding towards her destination. Her and Korra had met a few times now, but they'd never really hung out one on one. Their time together had been limited to group outings or being dragged out alongside Bolin or Opal, none the less they managed to strike up an acquaintanceship. Still she barely knew anything about the other woman, besides the fact that she'd recently moved to the city and she had the body of a professional athlete. A body that had become a popular intrusion in her more explicit day dreams.

Korra has roused Asami's curiosity the few times they had met. Some nights the girl was the life of the party and others she was painfully quiet. Asami tried to conjure some details about the woman. Some insight as to why she was too hammered to get home on a Tuesday night. However, thinking back to their conversations she realized Korra was always evading personal questions. The woman was a mystery to her, she always managed to shift attention away from herself. It was a talent Asami mastered herself, being the business tycoon that she was, but she only did it to guard her assets or protect her reputation. She couldn't help but wonder what the other woman was hiding.

Walking into the small bar it wasn't hard spotting Korra, she was the only patron left. An expression of relief flashed across the bartender's face and Asami gave him an apologetic smile. The brown-skinned girl didn't even notice her presence until she laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly on the stool almost spilling the small amount of liquid left in her glass.

"Sams, I'm so glad you came!" Korra tipped the contents into her mouth, slammed the glass down, and proceeded to take both of her hands in her own. She'd never seen  the poor girl in this state and all alone as well, something wasn't right. There'd be time to talk later though, right now she needed to get Korra out of here.  "Have a drink with me Sams?"

She smiled at the sound of the nickname and began trying to coax the other woman off the stool. "How about we head home, maybe we can have a drink there?" She removed a hand from the strong grip and hastily opened her purse, leaving a generous tip for the bartender who had his back turned.

The shorter woman was about to tumble off the stool, before Asami steadied her. Korra threw a firm arm around her neck, "Yeah Sams that sounds great." In an attempt to whisper she moved her mouth beside Asami's ear, "Can you drive though? I'm a little tipsy?" The raven haired woman flushed as she felt the soft lips nudge her, Korra giggled and hiccupped. _Damn._ She was really drunk, but it was kind of adorable.

Pulling away from the curb she realized she had no idea where the poor girl lived. Looking over she met the set of swimming blue eyes with her own. Korra smiled, hiccupped again and slid into the middle seat. Asami returned the grin, pushing her deeper concerns to the back of her mind, she didn't want to leave Korra alone like this. "Do you want to stay at my place?"

She nodded in reply with the same lazy smile across her face. Asami had barely turned her attention back to the road when a head fell onto her shoulder. She felt warm breath on her neck and a hand resting on her thigh. "You know, hic, you are absolutely gorgeous."  Heat rushed to her cheeks at the drunken compliment and she tried to focus on the road rather than the circles lazily being traced in her lap.

"I think you're a little more than tipsy, Korr." _Korr? Where did that come from?_ Asami never used the nickname, but it felt like the right match to 'Sams.'

"Yeaaaaaaahhhhh, maybe I am." Korra turned her face into the crook of Asami's neck, inhaled deeply and shamelessly moaned as she breathed out. "You smell so good, Sams." A shiver shook her core and the fingers continued their play on her thigh.

_Damn it Korra._ Things were getting a little out of hand, her dear _acquaintance_ was wasted and moments away from getting physical. The rock hard figure pressed against her, caused her loins to tighten. The warm breathes gradually replaced themselves with lips gently nipping at the soft flesh on her neck. Spirits it felt so good, Asami almost tilted her head to the side...

"Korra!"  

"Mmmm I'm sorry." Her mouth disappeared, but her head still rested on her shoulder, little auburn strands of hair tickled the heiress' cheek. "I can't help myself around you," Korra groaned the words like Asami's presence had been plaguing her for years. In a different situation she might welcome the touch, but at the moment she was pretty sure Korra wouldn't even remember this in the morning, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, It would spare the two of them a lot of needless embarrassment.

The car pulled to a stop and Asami had to peel Korra's body from hers, only to reestablish the contact during the journey inside. The woman could barely walk and even though Korra was stealing away her precious sleep, there wasn't an angry bone in her body.

Once inside the guest room, she led Korra to the bed where she plopped down without a second thought. She was asleep in an instant, her chest rising and falling evenly with quiet breathes. The heiress bent to remove her boots one after the other, she draped a blanket over the sleeping girl and turned off the light. The bedside clock read 4:30 and her own eyelids were feeling extremely heavy now. If she got to sleep soon she could get an hour or so in before work.

"Sams."

  _I guess she wasn't asleep after all._ "Yes Korra?"

"Will you stay with me?"

_What?_ Her voice was low and throaty with a hint of longing, but maybe it was just the alcohol. The car ride flashed into her mind and she kind of wished she was drunk too, ready to make impulsive decisions without considering the consequences. But she wasn't and she wasn't one to take advantage or put herself in compromising situations. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please, hic-" Korra's voice sounded more like a scared child's now rather than a seductress. "Just until I fall asleep?" Asami was surprised she was forming whole sentences.

"Korra..."

"Pleaseeee."

Sighing, Asami made her way back towards the bed. "Ok." She briefly took a seat on the edge of the mattress. She shouldn't be in here, she should be heading to her own bed. Asami almost stood up, but Korra's hand was tugging at her wrist and she was under the covers next to the other woman.  A moment later, the metallic yet fruity scent of cologne was overpowering her senses.  Korra pressed herself into her side, wrapped an arm around her slim waist and laid her head on her chest.

"Thank you Sams." Asami thought it'd be impossible for Korra to fall asleep with her heart pounding the way it was, but she was snoring almost instantly. She could probably extract herself from the strong limbs, but the heiress hadn't experienced anything this intimate in a long time. The breath on her bare skin felt good, even if it was thick with liquor. She found herself relaxing and eventually half way between quiet musings and colorful dreams.

Sleep tugged at Asami's consciousness some more until she decided to give in. Against Korra's temple she whispered 'goodnight,' and closed her eyes.  


	2. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought we were past this whole black out thing.

Blades of light, streamed across Korra's face as she cracked an eyelid to the morning. She was very warm, very comfortable, and very confused. Opening both eyes, she squinted against the sun and tried searching the room. When she realized her surroundings were completely unfamiliar her heart sank a bit. _I thought we were past this whole black out thing._  
  
She sat up and instantly regretted it. Her stomach contents shifted ungraciously and a wave of pain shot through her head. "Fuck." After Massaging her temples, she pealed the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed.   
  
It was slightly surprising that she was fully clothed, when she woke up in an unfamiliar bed it was usually naked. The lifestyle she was living wasn't appealing for the settle down types, and she wasn't a settle down type herself. Korra worked hard for her low profile. Long term relationships, meant another set of friends and family. She felt she had more than enough.

 Standing up was even more unpleasant than sitting up, but necessary nonetheless. Korra reached for her phone on the night stand, which laid beside her thick gold watch. _Well at least whoever this is didn't rob me._ Clicking the screen on the bold numbers read 8:45am. Much to her dismay she had 2 missed calls and a voicemail to add to her long list of unanswered messages. She slid the phone into her pocket, nonetheless. She'd deal with it after she figured out where the hell she was.

Korra stepped into the gray and brown oxfords at the foot of the bed and popped her heels into the backs. She smoothed her navy button down and khakis. Out of instinct her hand shot to her collar to check for the gold chain she always wore. Sighing with relief she was confident she had all of her personal belongings.  Upon opening the door, her eyebrows shot up at the size of the hallway. She wasn't expecting it to be so large. Walking, she racked her brain, trying to piece together the previous night. As Korra made her way downstairs, she continuously drew blanks. For most, waking up in completely unfamiliar surroundings might be a crisis, but she was no stranger to terrible decisions.   
  
She was ready to meet her host as she drifted toward the sounds and smells emanating  from the kitchen.  Before entering she looked towards the front door. _Sneaking out would be a lot easier_. With a sigh she decided against it; her rescuer at least deserved a thank you, Walking through the archway she stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
Standing at the stove, flipping a perfectly cooked omelet was Asami Sato; heiress to Future Industries and the only name on her 'off limits,' list.   
  
"Fuck."

  
  
*           *           *           *           *

  
  
"Huh?" The tall woman spun on her heels. "Oh Korra, I'm glad you're awake. Have a seat I made some breakfast." She didn't say anything as she looked around and nervously took a seat. Asami placed a cup of tea in front of her and Korra immediately scrunched her nose at  the steam.   
  
That morning was one of the most pleasant Asami'd had in a while. Even though the arms wrapped around her wouldn't remember and the breath on her neck was ripe with liquor, Asami decided to sleep in. Postponing her meetings for the day was no catastrophic task. She hadn't played hooky in a while, and It wasn't every day her crush was in bed with her.  
  
"I really appreciate this, but I don't think I can eat right now." The blue eyes darted around the room, and Asami began to catch onto her anxiety. Her mood slightly deflated at the rejection of her meal.  
  
"That's okay," she said trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "At least drink the tea, it will settle your stomach." Korra nodded and pressed the hot mug to her lips. The heiress placed the omelet on a plate and leaned against the counter. "Want to talk about it?"   
  
"Talk about what?"   
  
"Why you were blackout drunk in a bar, by yourself, on a Tuesday?"   
  
The brown skinned girl visibly flinched and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh that... just a really bad day at work."   
  
"What do you do? I don't remember you mentioning it."   
  
Korra sipped her tea slowly and swallowed hard. "Uh... I'm into transportation."   
  
"Like a driver?"   
  
"No, uh, yeah... more like deliveries."   
  
Asami cocked an eyebrow. She knew the girl was lying, but decided not to pry when her blue eyes shot down to her tea. The heiress busied herself stacking pans in the sink when she heard Korra awkwardly stammering. "We didn't...uh, do anything last night, did we?"   
  
Asami turned and grinned a bit. "No, though you did insist on having a cuddle buddy."   
  
Korra flushed and began rubbing the back of her neck again. A blush crept into Asami's cheeks as she watched her bicep flex; remembering all too well how it felt draped around her waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I really don't remember much from last night, and I know we don't really know each other... I-"  
  
Asami laughed, "Korra it's okay. I wouldn't do anything that I didn't want to." She scooped the mug from in front of the girl and placed it in the sink. "You were a good space heater, and you're kind of cute when you're drunk. " The heiress had already planned on flirting shamelessly. She had to make calling out of work over a drunken cuddle session worth it. More time alone with the beautiful woman would be the best possible scenario.

Korra had her crooked grin on, "Well I'm glad I could be of service." She seemed to relax for a moment, but tensed up again when her phone vibrated. "I'm gonna call a cab, and I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes."   
  
Opportunity was knocking at her door and Asami couldn't ignore it. "I could give you a ride if you like."   
  
"I don't want to bother you anymore, you already picked me up last night."  
  
"I insist," the heiress said running her fingers through her raven hair and flipping it over her shoulder, "I was going to head out in a bit anyway."   
  
Korra's eyes brazenly wandered down and then back up her body; The hair flip never failed. She watched the muscular woman. If Korra thought she was inconspicuously checking her out, she was dead wrong when their eyes locked. Trying to play it cool she looked away hastily before mumbling, "Alright Sato, if you say so."  


  
*           *           *           *           *  


  
A few minutes later, Korra was trying to hide from anyone wandering the estate. The problem was she was trying to do it without having Asami think she was hiding. It was an awkward task getting to the garage, but she stopped holding her breath once they were whipping through the hills.  The moving air was soothing to her pounding head. The heiress was driving unnecessarily fast, but the feeling was more exhilarating then frightening.    


Unable to help herself she smiled a bit. A thrill without a possible death or jail sentence was something she wasn't accustomed to. Safe from being recognized, she took a moment to admire her driver. The raven haired beauty effortlessly sped around the curves, her green eyes somehow remaining light, yet focused on the winding road. Everything about Asami was so precise, from her eyeliner to her perfectly manicured finger nails.   
  
The warm air whooshing through the window and the tantalizing woman shifting gears left Korra in a daze. She'd met the woman on more than one occasion, but after finding out her real identity she tried keeping her distance. Come to think of it she couldn't recall when they'd even exchanged numbers. Still curiosity trumped everything, she'd been harboring a steady base of attraction and self control wasn't her best quality.

The green eyes darted from the road to her slack jaw, and she realized she was staring. The full red lips were moving, but she wasn't hearing the words coming out. Since when did hangover make you go deaf? Korra ran her tongue over her own lips, but strings of words began pulling her from her delightful trance.   
  
"Earth to Korra?"  
  
"Huh?" Trying to play it casual.   
  
"Where am I taking you?"   
  
"Oh just around the corner here and then on to Rock Hill avenue."   
  
The heiress rose an eyebrow and Korra mentally smacked herself. _Why did I give her my real address?_ The two pulled up to the curb and Asami bent over slightly to look past the gate. She whistled coolly, "Pretty nice for a delivery driver."  
  
"Uh yeah, well grandparents left me a big inheritance haha," Korra was rubbing the back of her neck again, realizing just how fake her laugh just sounded. "Well, uh thank you for everything. I really appreciate it."   
  
"It's no problem," Asami smiled genuinely. Her green eyes searched Korra's face and she could feel pangs of nervousness striking all over her body. She reached a brown hand for the door handle, but was stopped by a pale one on her shoulder.   
  
"I know you just moved here, and we don't know each other very well, but if you ever need to talk, you've got my number."   
  
Korra didn't know what to say. If she was being completely honest, her life was a mess right now and all she wanted was a good friend. _Good friends tell each other the truth._ No, she couldn't be the one. It'd be dangerous territory.   
  
Much to her surprise she felt a pair of soft lips press to the corner of her mouth. Everything was hazy again, and all Korra could do was stare at the beautiful woman across from her. She wondered what those lips would feel like pressed fully against her own. Laying a hand over Asami's she looked the heiress in the eye, and decided some things were worth a little risk.   
  
"I think I'll have to take you up on that." She ran a thumb over the soft knuckles on her shoulder. "I'll be in touch Asami." Stepping out the sleek satomobile she smiled and waved until the vehicle was out of sight.   
Squinting against the light, Korra checked her phone once more and grimaced at the amount of notifications. Her head was pounding and work was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Once inside she closed the door and immediately fell back against it.   
  
Her relief was short lived as two sets of strong arms seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Korra thrashed against the unyielding grip on her arms. "Hold her up!" A familiar voice sounded throughout the room. Before she had time to process it, the wind was knocked out of her as a fist slammed into her gut.   
Coughing and spluttering the men dropped her to the floor. Korra tried to catch her breath as loud foot falls sounded her way. When she managed to look up, her vision was occupied by a thick black leather boot. She cried out when the other connected with her gut; forcing her onto her back, sprawled across the floor. Two more footsteps and the boots were on either side of her head. A set of piercing green eyes glared down at her, "We've been looking for you."   
  
Korra put on her best smile despite the pain. "Is this how you always greet old friends, Kuvira?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Feedback always welcome.


	3. Battered and Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You have some nerve thinking you can just quit whenever you want to."

Ahh!" Another kick to the stomach, and Korra was back in the fetal position.   
  
"Only the ones that fuck around with my sister." Kuvira snapped her fingers. "Get her up."  
  
The two men, pulled Korra to her feet. She was almost grateful they hadn't let go because she probably would've fell over. "She's not technically your sister."   
  
The statement struck a sour chord with Kuvira. She landed another punch to her gut and Korra almost regretted her words. "You can keep it up with the smart remarks and I'll leave you here with a broken jaw, or we can get down to business and I'll leave you with those broken ribs."   
  
She didn't say a word and looked to the side.

"So southern tribe prefers eating from a fork and not a straw."   
  
"I'll tell you what I like eating," Korra mumbled only loud enough for her own ears.    
  
"Come, let us chat in the living room." The muscular woman began walking past the stairs and into the next room.   
  
"Please, right this way," Korra said sarcastically as she was dragged through her own home. The men shoved her down onto the couch. Kuvira had made herself comfortable, in a cushy leather chair. The sneering woman rested the back of one knee on the opposite, while her fingertips met in a triangle framing her mouth. "Can I offer you all some refreshments? A fizzy drink? Cheese and crackers?"   
  
"Enough Korra. You know why I'm here."   
  
The brown skinned girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh no no no, see that's where things get fuzzy. I actually have no idea why you're here."   
  
Kuvira leaned forward, "You haven't answered him in 2 weeks." She braced her hands on her knees and stood up, towering over Korra who was mentally preparing for more physical abuse. The blows never came.   
  
"I'm out," Korra said firmly, "I've had enough."  
  
Kuvira actually began laughing. It wasn't the infectious kind though, It set Korra on edge. Her anxiety only increased when the woman began a slow pace. "You have some nerve, thinking you can just quit whenever you want to." She gestured with her hands to Korra and looked at the two men. "They're always so quick to forget who set them up with all this money"   
  
"I don't want the stupid money," she spat.  
  
"So quick to forget who set them  
up in this cushy house!" She kicked over the glass table, and Korra tried not to flinch as the glass shattered all over the hardwood floor. "Get her up!"   
  
The two men roughly grabbed her biceps again and forced her back to her feet. Kuvira roughly fisted Korra's chin between her thumb and index finger. "When the boss calls you, you answer! When he says run, you run!"  She jerked her head to the side and her tone only grew more violent. "When he says jump, you say how fucking high sir!?" She cocked her fist back and landed a blow to her face this time.   
  
Korra crumpled, hands immediately shooting up; the two men let her hit the ground. Glass crunched as it dug into her skin, slicing and stinging her in a few places. "If he didn't see your talent, you'd still be licking seal jerky from your fingers." Kuvira removed a pair of white gloves from the breast pocket of her blazer and slipped them over her hands. "Now clean this place up and don't make me come back here again." Beaten, she coughed and wheezed, her sight blurry. Three sets of footsteps crunched against the floor until the door slammed behind them. Darkness invaded the edges of her vision until she gave in to the pulsing pain, and saw black.  
  
  


  
When Korra opened her eyes again she had no idea how much time had passed. Her torso was pulsing, and her face was stinging. She sat up gingerly trying to brush off shards of glass. The effort was in vain as some of the pieces lodged themselves deeper in her skin. Small trails of fresh blood mixed with the dry cracked streaks from earlier. With a pad of three fingers she gently  pressed on her right side and hissed; at least one rib was broken and the rest badly bruised. Her entire right eye socket was burning, and she couldn't stop her eye from tearing up. Korra was officially in over her head.  
  
The sleek phone in her pocket vibrated and she pulled it out immediately. She had one text message;  
  
**Boss** : **_8 pm, at the lotus lounge. Don't be late and don't look like a slob._**  
  
Korra clicked her teeth; as if she ever showed up underdressed. The house and fast cars were cool, but the endless wardrobe was the best benefit of her trade. She managed to get up and decided a shower would be her first destination.  
  
Trying her best to pull her arms free of her ruined shirt, Korra didn't curse anyone but herself. She knew this was coming any day now; one could only ignore so many calls and miss so many meetings. Her absence was more than noticed. Everything in her business was about respect and she'd clearly upset the wrong person.   
  
_The wrong person._  
  
Her mind instantly jumped to Asami and she groaned, turning the on the shower. Why did she have to be so damn perfect. It was something Korra wasn't used to. She was the cool collected liar; avoid and evade personal questions, that was the ongoing theme in her life. Why did this girl she barely knew make her second guess herself? Why was she hesitating to answer her most basic inquiries. These were things she was asked one hundred and one times a day, but she faltered.  Asami had to know something was up.

  
Thinking back Korra had lived a secretive life else for almost 3 years now.  It started out with just small time moves, but she had a knack for what she did. Now she was practiced, and if things went wrong she had the means to defend herself. Things in her case went wrong often enough, but she knew it was her own fault. Making trouble, attracted trouble; it was as simple as bad karma.  
  
The hills of Republic city had been her home for only a few months not. A guy her age named Bolin had gotten mixed up with the same people. He was the 'muscle' in her operation, and they'd grown close on long trips and during odd jobs. Her only true friend, had introduced her to Asami oddly enough. She was dragged along on a forced outing to round out the numbers, and it ended up being one of the most awkward nights of her life.   
  
She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. Flipping open her phone she checked her messages again. Many people compared her a teenager for the way she clung to the device, but work however always seemed to need her. To her delight, this time it wasn't the 'office.'  
  
****  
Asami: _You_ _left your wallet in the car. Want me to drop it off on my way back?_    
  
_Of course I did_.

She scribbled back a quick sure, and couldn't help feeling slightly happy about seeing her again.   
  
  
****  
  
Asami felt it was only fair to give her assistant the day off as well. This meant the heiress was left to do the small tasks throughout her day. She didn't mind though, running errands made her feel more human. She would never complain about her financial blessings, but having a lot of money meant keeping most people at a distance. After picking up her dry cleaning, she headed further downtown to a cozy little cafe she frequented.

From a booth Opal waved to her with a smile and Asami happily sat down across from her. A familiar waitress flashed a smile and poured a her a cup of coffee. The petite girl took a sip of her own and set it down. "Not like you to call out of work."   
  
"I just needed a day off," she lied.   
  
Opal rolled her eyes, "I've known you for 6 years and you've never taken a vacation willingly, so what's up?"   
  
Asami tested the liquid in her cup, trying to think of an explanation that didn't involve waking up next to Korra. The heiress always got a vibe that Opal didn't like her much. She never gave a straight answer why though.   
  
"So?"   
  
"Uh... Well I ended up with a little unexpected company."   
  
Opals eyes immediately widened, "Oooh dish! Guy or girl? Who am I kidding...Was she cute?" She was grinning so wide and Asami couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks. Talking about her escapades with Opal wasn't something uncommon, but the 'who' in the situation called for a little discretion.   
  
"No no! Nothing like that. A friend of mine just needed a ride pretty late and ended up crashing."   
  
"Who?"  
  
_Ugh._ "Korra..." She couldn't lie, Opal somehow always managed to uncover the most irrelevant truths.   
  
Her friend's expression went from curiously giddy to unpleasant. "Oh. So you guys are friends now?"  
  
"I mean we're more like acquaintances. It was out of the blue, I guess she didn't have anyone else to call."   
  
"Hmm." Opal sucked in her lips and looked off towards the counter. " I guess that is a bit odd."  
  
"Yeah she was pretty drunk, never seen her that bad."  
  
"Was Bolin there?" She asked trying too hard to sound casual.   
  
The heiress shook her head. "No she was alone, why?"  
  
"He kinda just disappeared on me while we were texting last night." She batted the thought away, "He probably just fell asleep. It's probably nothing."   
  
The two had been seeing each other for a bit, and so far she liked how Bolin was treating her. She could see  Opal was definitely falling for him and Asami wouldn't admit it, but she was slightly jealous. Not of Bolin, but of the fact that she had somebody to care for and to keep her warm at night. "How are you two doing anyway?" Asami asked just to see her friend's face light up again. Opal put on her drooling detached, lovey dovey face and began telling her about all the amazing things Bolin does. Asami listened happily, but wasn't above letting her thoughts wander back to the previous night.   
  
The hand on her thigh. The all to brief set of lips on her neck. They'd shared lingering glances before, but nothing that warranted the drunken confession she got last night. _I can't help myself around you_. Korra was always so aloof and mysterious. What was stopping her all this time? Why wasn't she helping herself, spirits knew Asami wanted her to.   
  
Now she wanted an explanation. No, fuck an explanation, she wanted a date. It'd been a while since she'd truly been interested in someone else _. Is it bad that it took a drunk confession to make me realize_ _it_? It was too early to ask though, it would be too much, and probably send the wrong message.   
  
_Get drunk, feel me up, and then how about a date_? Yes definitely the wrong message. Opal was still gushing about Bolin, something about a new hairstyle he was considering and that's about where she drew the line. "Okay Op."   
  
The girl put her hands over her mouth, not embarrassed in the slightest. "Sorry!" It was the kind of relationship they had, she would talk a little too much and Asami would tell her to shut up. "Well what else do you have planned for your big day off?"  
  
"I actually have to drop Korra's wallet off to her, but after that I'll probably get my hands dirty in the garage." Asami couldn't help smiling when thinking about the side project she had waiting for her. Maybe some of her elation was for Korra too, but she told herself not to get too hopeful.  
  
Opal appeared less than pleased about her admission. "Just as long as you're not getting your hands dirty with her," she said quietly into the mug.  
  
Asami raised her eyebrows, "What's your problem with her anyway?"  
  
Opal bit her bottom lip and wouldn't meet her eyes. "She just doesn't seem like someone to trust. I've seen her around with my sister's goons."   
  
She wasn't quite sure what to do with the new information. As far as Asami knew Opal's only sister was adopted, and brilliant, but had made some less than reputable decisions. Whatever choices had also made her particularly well off in the financial department. _Maybe that's how Korra got that house?_    
  
Her mind went on overdrive drawing up fantasies of what Korra really did for a living. Was she dangerous? _Nobody had all that muscle for nothing. That muscle though._ She was practically drooling and last night she might've been curled up with a criminal. To her surprise it wasn't fear that hit her, but instead an intense longing to know more.  
  
"She seems alright, but I'll keep my guard up ,I promise." Asami tossed a few bills on the counter.   
  
"Always overdoing it," Opal smiled at the money with mock annoyance.   
  
"Gotta spread the wealth." The tall woman grabbed slung her purse over her shoulder. "I'll talk to you later Opal. I'm gonna head out."  
  
"Uh-huh. Be safe Asami."   
  
*           *           *           *           *  
  
Pulling up to the house built into the steep hillside, Opal's words were still ringing in her mind. _Be safe._ Was she really getting herself into trouble? Her best friend liked to talk, but she hadn't ever really warned her about somebody; untilnow. Still it was butterflies, not a sinking feeling in her stomach when she rang the doorbell.  
  
The first thing she noticed when Korra opened the door were the three butterfly bandages above her eyebrow. Her eyes looked even more sunken than this morning as she leaned in the door frame awkwardly.  Everything about her body language was tense and Asami knew in an instant that she wasn't just hungover anymore. She was hurt.   
  
The woman followed her gaze directly to her own forehead. "Are you okay? What happened." She moved a hand to hide the gash above her brow.   
  
"No.. Yeah, nothing. I'm fine just a little accident."   
  
Asami wasn't having it this time. She yanked her hand away and pressed in a bit closer. "Korra that's not a little accident."   
  
"It's really fine Asami," she said attempting to raise her eyebrows sincerely and failing. She winced and at that moment her wound began leaking blood. "Fuck, of course." She tried wiping it from her eyes, but only hissed when she grazed the bandages.   
  
Asami took her by the elbow and began leading her inside. "Wait Asami, hold on," but the heiress was too concerned about the cut to hear her protests.   
  
"That looks like it needs stitches," she pulled Korra into the vestibule towards the kitchen, "let's get a few more bandages on it and..." The heiress stopped and the other woman walked directly into the back of her.   
  
*           *           *           *           *  


_Now I've done it._ Korra was bleeding from her forehead, while Asami Sato was in her apartment. Asami Sato, holding onto her elbow, insisting on taking care of her, it's like trouble was looking for her. What was it about today and being dragged through her own house?  
  
_Oh shit the table._  
  
Not to her surprise the woman had stopped walking and was staring blankly into her living room. The metal frame to her coffee table was on its side, glass shattered around it. Even worse were the tiny drops of blood scattered throughout the wreckage. The blue eyes met green and Korra opened her mouth and closed it. She really didn't have an excuse this time. Much to her surprise the woman took her hand in her own and said, "Let's just get you cleaned up. You don't have to explain anything to me."   
  
Korra thought she might swoon and it wasn't because of the more than open cut on her brow. This woman she barely knew was showing her understanding that she really didn't deserve. Nobody was ever this nice to her. Still she chose to remain silent as she was guided to the stool at her counter top. Asami was standing close enough for her perfume to encompass her senses. Korra smiled lazily as the fingers gently guided her head back. She opened her blue eyes briefly only to find the woman standing between her knees smiling as well. They both blushed at the closeness and Asami hurried to begin examining the cut.   
  
"This is definitely going to leave a scar if you don't get it stitched up." She dabbed at it gingerly with a clean towel and Korra hissed at the tenderness. Asami slid a hand down to cup her cheek. Korra's heart was in her throat when she added, "... And you have such nice skin." Korra sighed quietly at the gentle fingertips, she hated hospitals, but the heiress didn't make them seem so bad.

Her cheek was still being held and it took everything out of her not to lean into the touch. When the bleeding stopped Asami's eyes darted from her blue eyes to her lips. Korra wanted what she thought was coming next, but also prayed it wouldn't happen. Still as the taller woman leant down, she found herself gravitating toward a mutual destination. Korra leaned a bit further and an unexpected pain shot through her right side. She tried to stifle the whimper before it left her lips, but she was too late. Asami immediately pulled back and Korra's hands clasped her side. "What's wrong?" She asked a bit frantically.   
  
"Nothing," she said trying to get up and physically remove herself from the conversation. When she braced herself on the counter for support, her right side was okay, but as soon as she let go, Korra nearly crumpled in pain.    
  
Asami was at her side in an instant. "Sit down and let me see."   
  
"You're a doctor too?" Korra tried to laugh, but it came out more of a cough and a grimace.   
  
"Ha ha. No I'm not, but you obviously need a voice of reason to tell you when you need medical attention." She folded her arms across her chest and settled her weight on one hip. "Now let me see."   
  
Korra simply blinked at her. She wasn't used to taking orders, especially from a woman she barely knew, but for some reason she felt obeying would be best in this situation. Slowly she pulled up her t-shirt to reveal an angry red and purple bruise, stretching up the  length of her torso.   
  
Asami clapped her hands over her mouth, in a halfhearted attempt to stifle the sound of her gasp. "It's not as bad as it looks," Korra groaned.   
  
"I'm taking you." 


	4. I took a pill in the ER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't be that bad."
> 
> "Sweetheart, you have no idea."

Behind the wheel Asami worried that she was doing too much, but when she stole a glance at her passenger she decided it was necessary. Korra had leaned the seat back and was holding a bloodstained towel to her eyebrow. They rode in pressing silence as her companion's mind appeared to be elsewhere.  
  
The sight in her living room was pretty grim, but something told her not to pry. She could still hear Opal telling her to be safe, but Korra was clearly the one in danger, right? Maybe it was just the way she carried herself, but the woman seemed harmless. Secretive, but harmless.   
  
In the lobby she wasn't looking too well. The lady behind the counter smiled at Asami and asked what she could do for her. "My name is Asam-," she quickly began typing, "Well wait I'm not here for me. My friend Korra had a little... accident."   
  
The woman looked past her at the Southerner who was bracing herself against the wall. "Oh, she's with you," her tone impatient and eyes lethargic.  
  
"Yes and is there a problem with that?" Asami snapped back, not liking the woman's attitude.   
  
"Does she have insurance?" The woman asked indifferently, while grabbing a few sheets and fastening them to a clipboard.   
  
Korra pushed off the wall, clearly heated. "I'm a human being, you can ask me, instead of talking like I'm not here," she directed her comment at the receptionist while digging in her pocket. She whipped out a blue card and tossed it on the counter. Asami had to admit she was surprised, not because she was from the South, but because most criminals didn't have health insurance. Top tier insurance at that, Future Industries used the same plan. _Maybe she was on the right side of the law._  
  
"Ma'am I'm just trying to get you in here as quickly as possible, and I figured I'd ask, since most of you people don't have it."  
  
"You people?"   
  
The woman rolled her eyes and snorted. She made sure to face Korra as sarcastically as possible and asked, "Name?"  
  
  
*          *          *          *          *        
  
  
Two painful hours later Korra was starting to relax. The nurse had given her some medication, while she waited for her X-rays. Asami sat in the corner, black hair draped over her face as she typed away on her phone. Every so often she'd push a raven curtain behind her ear, and Korra would melt a little bit. Maybe it was the meds, but after stealing a glance, she couldn't help the lopsided grin on her face   
  
Asami caught her eye and smiled back. "Feeling a little better?" Korra nodded and relaxed into the pillows. "I texted a friend of mine who knows the chief of medicine at this hospital. Someone needs to do something about that receptionist."  
  
Korra's grin faltered a bit, "Yeah, I'm getting used to it though. People treat you different here for being a Southerner."   
  
"That's not something you should have to get used to."   
  
She smiled at the other woman, "You're sweet."  
  
Asami blushed and bowed her head a bit. "Well you're easy to be sweet to."  The two held each other's eyes grinning; the doctor and nurse chose that moment to enter the room. One woman began prepping her arm for an IV while the other sat on a rolling stool. "Give it to me straight doc," Korra deadpanned. Asami planted herself on the other side of the bed; playing the part of her concerned companion.  
  
_Or was she really concerned?_ She felt a pinch and couldn't help her body from relaxing a few moments later. The doctor shoved four X-Rays up on a lighted fixture, while the nurse taped down the needle in her forearm  _God these painkillers are good._  
  
"Well Korra things aren't looking too good. Your bottom two ribs are cracked and your eye socket is shattered." She spun in her chair and slipped on a pair of gloves. "We're going to have to keep you overnight: run some scans to make sure there isn't too much brain trauma." She pulled over a rolling tray with a set of instruments. "I've upped your dosage, as you can probably feel." Korra nodded lazily. "First things first, "She dabbed a q-tip around the wound, "let's get you stitched up."  
  
At the first pass of the needle she hissed, and gripped Asami's hand, which had snuck its way into hers. She wasn't complaining; something about the reassuring squeeze back took her mind off the stitches. "What did you say happened again?" The doctor asked.   
  
Korra was about to answer, but was interrupted. "Bad fall off a ladder, she always has to fix it herself," Asami smiled and shook her head. _Woah where did that come from?_  
  
"Ah so you two are together?"   
  
"Nooo."  
"No!"  
  
They both said it at the same time, exchanging a quick glance. "Just friends," Asami added. The doctor's eyes flicked between the two of them and she finished pulling the final stitch through. With a quick snip she was finished, but continued to tidy up the wound.   
  
"Well Korra you're going to need to stay away from the _home improvement_ ," she raised an eyebrow, "for the next two months."   
She put on her grin for the doctor who was writing out a prescription on a pad. A few more moments and the two were left alone again. Asami laid her hand on her shoulder, "Did you need anything for the night? I'd be happy to pick up some things for you."  
  
Korra smiled up at her, "No thank you. I think I'll be alright. You've already done more than enough." The taller woman blushed a bit and avoided her eyes. "Could you hand me my phone though?" She realized she hadn't checked the device in several hours. It was probably a record for her.   
  
**Bolin: _Drinks before the Lotus Lounge?_**  
  
_Shit. The meeting._ It had completely slipped her mind. She looked at the other woman, something about daydreams becoming reality was distracting. Asami was almost too infatuating. Her eyes flicked an inch up to the time and her stomach plummeted.  
  
**7:15**  
  
"Fuck," Korra said digging the heel of her palm into her intact eye socket. Her head was swimming in a sea of pain meds, as she tried to weigh her options. She scribbled out a text;   
  
**_Going to need a ride_**.   
  
"What's wrong? Should I get the nurse?"   
  
"No Sami, listen. Can you help me? I've got to get out of here ASAP."  
  
"What? Korra they won't discharge you, you have head trauma."  
  
"Possible head trauma," she smiled raising her brows. "But in all seriousness I've got to go. I don't have a choice."  
  
"Korra..."  
  
She grabbed Asami's wrist and looked at her with all the emotion she could muster. "If I don't get out of here now, I'm going to be in the hospital for a lot longer than tonight."  The heiress gulped and nodded. Korra began ripping tape off of her arms and yanking at the gown.  
  
She stood up and nearly fell over as every sensation in her body seemed to be in her head. Asami steadied her, "I'm alright, hand me my clothes please?" Korra threw the scratchy garment over her head, in what was no awkward accident. When the other woman turned around, she paused to admire the chiseled muscles adorning her frame.   
  
_I guess I still look good with all the black and blue._ Korra smirked at her own ploy and began getting dressed. "I'm gonna head out first, you stick behind for a few moments just in case anyone comes in." Asami  nodded as Korra pulled on her bloody t-shirt. "I'll meet you at the car," she said before slipping out into the hallway.   
  
  
*          *          *          *          *  
  
The excitement from Korra's little plot couldn't help but put a smile on Asami's face. The last 15 hours had been something else; while she probably should be exhausted, she'd never felt more energized. When the nurse opened the door she pretended to check her phone.   
  
"Where'd she go."   
  
"Bathroom."   
  
The woman placed two bottles of pills on the table and began to leave. But when opening the door, she turned around, and glanced toward the bed. The door slammed and Asami looked up expecting to be alone. The nurse crossed her arms, glaring at her. "If this is some kind of ploy to get out of the bill...I know she's not here."  
  
Asami's eyes followed hers to the bed where the IV laid detached. _Shit._ "I'm telling you she's in the bathroom, check for yourself." The nurse rolled her eyes and shouldered open the bathroom door.   
  
"Enough with the games, where is-" but when she turned around Asami had snatched the bottles and was out the door. In her hands the pills shook out a rhythm in sync with her strides. The door shot open, smacking the wall behind it, "Security!"   
  
Asami doubled her pace, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She threw a glance over her shoulder to see two large men scrambling to find the source of the call. The nurse pointed and they took off in her direction. The heiress kept pushing through double doors, following the glowing exit signs. Another right turn and she was sprinting the walkway to the parking garage. It wasn't until Asami saw Korra that she slowed down.   
  
The muscular woman was leaning heavily on the car, but stood up when Asami was in sight. "Here," she handed Korra the bottles. Her breath was heavy as she rested her hands atop her head. "Guess I'm a narcotics thief now," she joked.   
  
Korra flinched, "Ugh, I'm sorry." She read the label in her hand, "probably wouldn't have lasted very long without these."   
  
*          *          *          *          *  
  
"Hey."   
  
A very soft cushion was pressing into the side of Korra's face. Her eyelids were dangerously heavy, but her arms and legs felt light as a feather. Through half-lidded eyes she could  
see the flashes of light pouring through the windows. It was just past dusk, the streetlights were lit, and the sky was transitioning from a sea of reds to a deep indigo.   
  
"Hey, we're almost here."  
  
This time she felt a light squeeze on her thigh. She smiled lazily at the sensation, lolling her head to the opposite side. In the driver's seat Asami chuckled at her less than glamorous state. "Painkillers still doing their job?"   
  
"Mhmmm," she sank deeper into the leather seat. The clock on the dashboard read 7:40; Korra dug in to her pocket for her phone.   
****  
Bolin: _No can do. Already down here with the boss._    
  
Asami gracefully turned the wheel and pulled up  the driveway. She put the car in park, but didn't turn off the engine. In her mind Korra was having a meltdown, she needed to change and get to the Lotus Lounge all within the next 20 minutes. A plan would be ideal, but her head was in such a haze. "Korra are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm cool." Everything started spinning slowly at first, but when she lifted her eyes the speed doubled. Her hands felt along what she thought was the dashboard, until she felt the cool door handle in her palm. She pulled, and it began to open, but it was too late. Braced on the frame, she threw up down the inside of the car door.   
  
"Shit! Asami, I'm so sorry!" She pushed the door all the way open and stepped out into the driveway. "Fuck!"   
  
Asami had stepped out and around the back of her sleek satomobile. "It's okay Korra. It's okay." The combination of an empty stomach and the cool night air, started bringing her back to reality. She stumbled backward a bit and sat down on the pavement.   
  
_Bzzz_. Her phone was ringing. _Bzzzzz_. In the console of Asami's car her phone was ringing. _Bzzz._ Eighteen minutes until she had to be dressed and at the Lotus Lounge. _Bzzz._ Eighteen minutes and her phone was ringing in the console of Asami Sato's puke soaked car.   
  
"No, no it's not okay. It's anything, but okay." She stood up. "I owe you an explanation. You've helped me so much today and I really don't deserve it." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "I've got to be at a meeting in 15 minutes. Take my car, and I'll get this cleaned for you by tomorrow."   
  
"First of all, you just threw up in my car. You're not driving anywhere, you're stoned. So go get changed, I'll take that explanation you owe me tomorrow, over dinner..." She looked at her passenger door, "...and a movie. Korra was embarrassed, but couldn't help smiling and nodding. The heiress twirled the keys around her finger. "Though I will take you up on the car offer."  
  
  
*          *          *          *          *  
  
Asami punched in the garage code that Korra strangely trusted her with. _I guess there's not much more I can see._ The oversized door lifted slowly, revealing bright LED's and an ultra, shiny white floor. There were three vehicles in the garage. A rusty low-end Cabbage Corp two door pick-up truck, a sleek black luxurious Satomobile, very similar to her own, and the third was covered by an oversized cloth. She hit the button on the keys and the middle car unlocked. Her morals told her not to pry, but her curiosity peaked.  
  
When grabbing the sheet she told herself it was her love for cars, but the chance to literally uncover one of Korra's secrets was too good to pass up. She lifted a corner, and bent over to sneak a glance. _No way._ With the edge of the sheet firmly in hand, she walked backwards to unveil a deep purple Satomobile, with a large, angry chrome engine poking out the hood.   
  
In shock, Asami opened the door. She smooth her hand over the embroidered headrest to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks. The Sato Type 13; how in the world did she manage to own one of the seven prototypes? She had designed the car herself. It was set to be the fastest and safest on the market, but at the last minute the investors pulled the plug on the project, calling it 'impractical.' Sure it only came in standard, and weighed as much as a small plane, didn't mean it was a waste.   
  
Closing the door, she began pulling the curtain back over the car. She finished just in time, as Korra came rushing through the door from the house. Even in her hurry, Asami took a second to admire her style. She had on a pinstriped, blue shirt, with a white collar and cuffs. Her sleeves  were rolled up to reveal a silver wristwatch and a thin matching chain around her neck. Her tight grey slacks, hugged her toned legs, while complimenting the khaki loafers she wore on her feet. The heiress took the driver seat while Korra tossed her blazer in the back.   
  
The other woman had obviously freshened up, because Asami found herself taking in deep breaths of her cologne. She couldn't stop thinking about the car though. When Korra took the front seat it took everything to hold her tongue. She'd have her explanation tomorrow. _And my date._

  
"Where to?"   
  
"Downtown, the Lotus Lounge."Asami pulled out the Garage and to a stop at the end of the driveway. "Think you can get us there in 10 minutes?"   
  
The heiress raised a perfectly groomed eye brow and smiled. "Hold on tight." The engine roared as the back tires began spinning, leaving a cloud of white smoke. When she lifted off the clutch the car shot forward, and Korra was holding on for dear life a moment later as they whipped around a corner. The double yellow line was reduced to only symbolic as Asami weaved around cars on both sides of the road.   
  
Once in the city, she slipped off the highway an exit early. Korra nearly spoke up, but figured she'd let Asami drive where she was most comfortable. To her horror, other woman had no fears as she squeezed her way through an alleyway and onto a side street. She turned one more corner and pulled to a stop.   
  
The clock read 7:58 and Korra's jaw dropped. "Remind me to ask how you just cut a 15 minute drive in half." Asami smiled and her heart jumped into her throat. She awkwardly smoothed her ponytail, "Keep the car for the night, I'll find a ride home."   
  
"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."   
  
"You're too kind. I'll text you later on?"   
  
Her smile softened and she nodded her head, "I'd like that." The clock read 7:59 and she was beginning to feel a bit anxious. Un-clicking the seatbelt, she opened the door. Korra stole a glance back at the green eyed woman, feeling an overwhelming urge to kiss her. It was hardly the time or place for a first embrace, but those lips were calling to her.   
  
Korra leaned over in the seat, close enough to smell Asami's flowery perfume. Her eyes had closed and the taller woman was leaning in too. She reached a brown hand up to a soft porcelain cheek, and Asami sighed softly. "You can kiss me, you know." her eyes were still closed. The statement was innocent enough, but it didn't stop Korra's core from tightening.   
  
"I really want to, you know."   
  
Asami chuckled softly. Her eyes re-opened slowly and it was almost enough for Korra to close the distance. "What's stopping you?"  
  
Their foreheads were nearly touching and the heiress' sweet breath tickled her cheek. "You're not like most girls." She grabbed Asami's hand in her own, gently squeezing her four fingers together. "I want to explain myself before I kiss you." She pressed her lips to the calloused finger tips, and Asami sank back into the seat, head tilted to the side.   
  
"You can't be that bad."   
  
"Sweetheart, you have no idea." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Follow me on tumblr, send me prompts, show me cool art; all that cool shit.   
> No-1Knowles.tumblr.com


	5. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't Hey Bo Me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter for all yall. Let me know what you guys think.

**_Earlier that day._**  
  
"Bro this doesn't add up." Mako was hunched over a map of Republic City. Bolin came and leant over his shoulder, looking at an array of blue, red, and black X's. "The blue X's are the triads, and we can clearly see they're running their operation from the docks." He slid his finger uptown, "the Red X's are the Red Lotus and they're obviously pushing from the mountains," he pushed his hair back, "But this new group... I'm so lost."   
  
Bolin scratched his head. "A new group?"   
  
"Yeah, they're moving everything from pot to hard white, and they're good." He traced his finger between two black X's and shook his head. "They even have the nerve to throw this stupid flame on all their baggies. We caught a dealer last night and he wouldn't give up a single piece of information ."   
  
Bolin whistled, "Welp bro, it looks like you've definitely got your work cut out for you." He said shoving his hands in his pockets, making sure all the contents were still there. "I've got to run though, grabbing dinner with Opal, I'll be back later on."   
  
"Alright bro, you be safe out there."   
  
"Will do." A strong hand turned the handle, but before leaving Bolin looked back at his brother, "and Mako, make sure you take a break sometime."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
***   
  
Walking up to the restaurant Bolin straightened his leather jacket. In the reflection of a tinted window, he wet a finger in his mouth and twirled the end of his hair. Satisfied he smiled and gave himself a thumbs up.   
  
"You are so lame you know."  
  
Turning around, heat rushed to Bolin's cheeks as he spotted his date. "Opal!.. Uh yeah it's good to see you. I was just you know," his voice dropped an octave, "trying my best to look good for you, lil lady."   
  
Opal rolled her eyes and groaned, "Bo we talked about this."   
  
"I'm just kidding." He held his hands up in mock defense. Opal took them in her own and leant up for a quick kiss. Bolin couldn't help sighing into the embrace that ended all too soon.   
  
"Well why don't we get this dinner started, since I've only got you until 7."   
  
Seated at the table their date was going well as usual. It was mostly listening to Opal talk about her day, and shoving delicious food down her throat,  his two favorite things to do. They got along great, mostly because the two were terrible gossips. The couple was like a diary of their friends' secrets. Bolin had almost finished his steak when his date said, "I think there's something up between Korra and Asami."   
  
The muscular guy took in a surprised breath and began choking on his bite of food. He slammed his chest with his fist twice, and swallowed, "Wh- what now!?"   
  
"Yeah I guess all of those dates we dragged them along on got them hanging out."   
  
"When did they hangout?"   
  
"I don't know. Asami told me Korra got blackout drunk last night and crashed at her place."  
Bolin's eyes were wide, and he clapped two hands over his face. "I know," Opal continued, "I just worry about Asami. Korra is nice and all I just don't know if she's the right person for her to be around."   
  
He quickly shoved another bite in his face, buying some time to come up with an answer. "Yeah, Korra is.... a mystery." Opal bit her bottom lip and nodded quietly, her head turned to the side.  
  
*          *          *          *          *  
  
Korra didn't often enter the front of the club, but it was where Asami had dropped her off and she didn't feel like going around. She walked past the line, ignoring the sneers and dirty looks of people in the queue. The bouncer lifted the rope and allowed her to enter, but not before clapping her on the shoulder and saying, "Welcome back!"   
  
  
Inside, the Lotus Lounge was packed. Most businesses didn't see that kind of action on a Wednesday night, but the venue was always bustling. The first floor had a bar and dance floor surrounded by cushy, candle-lit tables, and booths; Upstairs was roped off, strictly for people on the VIP list. Bolin was standing tall with his arms crossed at the top of the steps. He looked happy enough, but his eyes narrowed when they fell on her. "Hey Bo."   
  
"Don't hey Bo me!"  
  
"What?" Korra asked genuinely confused. The larger man looked around, grabbed her by the crook of the elbow and pulled her in close.  
  
"Do you want to explain to me why you spent the night with Asami Sato?" He paused looking her over, "And what happened to your face."  
  
_Fuck and this day just gets better._ "Nothing happened! I just needed a ride home and nobody would answer."   
  
Bolin nodded, clearly unimpressed with her answer. Two patrons left the lounge and he unhooked the velvet rope to let two more up, "I thought you were trying to get out?" he began whispering furiously. "Running around with Asami Sato is only going to make things more complicated."   
  
"I know, Kuvira paid me a little visit this morning."   
  
Bolin cringed, obviously aware of just how brutal the woman could be, "Soooo?"  
  
"I know, I know I'll stop... After tomorrow."  
  
"What Korra no!"   
  
"I made a promise. Look it's complicated, but I'll be careful I swear."   
  
Bolin eyed her carefully and decided she was being sincere. He unhooked the rope and she walked through, slipping her arms into her blazer. As soon as she pushed through the black curtain she was greeted with silence. The long narrow table was filled with questionable looking individuals that all had their eyes on her.  
  
She looked to the head of the table at the heavy-set bearded man sitting there. He immediately broke into a wide grin. "Ice, My favorite smuggler!, A little late, but welcome back! Get over here I've got a seat for you." Korra walked past the group, nodding at some, but mostly keeping her eyes forward. She took her new place across from Kuvira, who appeared more annoyed than usual.   
  
"We've missed you these past few weeks Ice." Korra flinched, she hated the nickname with a passion. The boss had made it up as a joke about her Southern heritage, but she didn't find it funny. The large man had paused, waiting for a response.   
  
Korra jumped slightly when the person to her right nudged her. "Oh yes it's definitely good to be back, Boss."   
  
"My dear girl, how many times have I told you to call me Hiroshi?"  
  


 


	6. Explanations

Korra offered a fake chuckle and winced. She was beginning to feel her cracked ribs again. Her eyes darted across the table to Kuvira who, by the look of her smirk, noticed her discomfort. "Lucky me, I've had the honor of seeing her twice in one day," she said looking from her to Hiroshi.  
  
The boss turned to her with a new, and completely serious demeanor. "Ah yes, hopefully house calls won't be necessary again," he had dropped his voice, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. The sudden change from welcome to threatening was unsettling. She would never forget just how powerful Hiroshi was. If he wanted her gone, she'd be gone, and he'd never see the inside of a cell.

Korra jumped when he clapped his hands together, "but enough greetings. Lets get down to business, before you think I called you here for free drinks. A few people chuckled and exchanged looks. "As you all know, we've had a very fulfilling run, but ladies and gentlemen... I'm still hungry. Very hungry." The room was silent again and all eyes fell on the boss. "Our operations at the docks and the mountains have managed to fly under the radar, or be confused for the triads." He laughed again and a few loyal people joined in. "But this year I don't want to be continuously moving large amounts of product. It's too risky."  
  
Korra perked up at this. Maybe she wouldn't be needed after all, maybe she was called here to be offered a new job. "The harvest season is nearly upon us, and our growing operation in the Fire Nation is flourishing. With the help of Kuvira," he gestured to the woman beside him, "We've come up with a plan to make one massive move.I've chosen my most experienced smuggler to lead the operation." He looked down at her smiling, “Ice.” The southerner's heart sank as she sat frozen in place. This was the worst possible situation, one big colossal risk. All she wanted was to be done with this. A sharp pain struck her ankle; Korra hissed and looked up to see Kuvira grilling her impatiently. She put on a shocked expression and looked at Hiroshi.

 

 "It's an honor sir."  
  
The man nodded and continued, "As you know Future Industries has been recently contracted to build planes for the United Republic. It's no coincidence that I've chosen to begin the manufacturing process in the Fire Nation. The fully functional planes will  
be flown in and then finished, here in the United Republic."  
  
Korra sighed quietly knowing what was coming next. A few others whispered excitedly, but were hushed by Kuvira. _God she was such a kiss ass._ "If you haven't put two and two together, we will be completely avoiding customs." There was a time where she'd probably be giddy for the promise of a new gig, but now it was depressing.  
  
Hiroshi talked for another 20 minutes and by the end it was clear where everyone fit into the plan. The energy in the room was bustling with the idea of a huge payday. "...either my associates or I will be in touch with you all, for now please feel free to help yourself to any food or drinks, on me." The boss finished and left, Kuvira followed him through a curtain until she heard the door shut.  
  
Korra stood up and instantly regretted it; her entire body was on fire. All she could think about was her bed and the pills sitting on her dresser. She made her way back over towards her friend minding the stairs. "What time are you out of here, can I catch a ride?"  
  
"Not till 3."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find one of Kuvira's goons. "Boss wants to see you." _Great_. She pursed her lips and sighed, turning on her heel and following the man through to the back office.  
  
Inside Hiroshi was smoking a fat cigar behind his desk. Kuvira leant cross-armed against a nearby wall sporting her usual scowl. Korra walked in standing as tall as possible. It was an effort to appear not as hurt as she truly was, but she was sure the two could see right through it.  
  
"Please," Hiroshi gestured to the chair. Korra sat down slowly, the leather squishing beneath her. "There are a few things we need to discuss," he cracked his knuckles calmly and ran a finger across the back of them. "This move will be complex, but hopefully you can make it run as smoothly as possible. First, the only thing we still need is a trustworthy pilot, and it will be your job to find one. Do. Not. Disappoint. Me."Korra swallowed hard and nodded, catching Kuvira's eye, her scowl had turned into a satanic smile. "Secondly, I've heard the rumors. Nothing about my business gets past me. If you wanted out, all you had to do was ask." Korra perked up at his words, but it couldn't be that simple. When Hiroshi's mouth curled into a smile, fear claimed every inch of her. _He wouldn't kill me, he needs me._  
  
"Of course I'll need you on this last mission. Keep the house and the money, but if you're leaving us, you must be replaced. That's how things work around here." Korra nodded, not in agreement, but out of politeness. "Lucky for you, I've already found your replacement." Kuvira audibly snorted. "Ice meet your new trainee, Kai," he held out his open palm, gesturing to the couch behind them.  
  
She hadn't even noticed him when she'd walked in. A young boy with the sides of his head shaved, was sitting on the leather couch next to the door. He couldn't have been more than 16 years old. "No!"  
  
"No?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"He's just a kid, you can't ask me-" but before Korra could finish her sentence a very rough, and very strong hand was around her throat. She gasped for air as she felt the entire chair shift onto it's back legs.  
  
Kuvira was glaring down at her bulging eyes. "You need to learn some fucking respect." Korra could feel her face turning purple, grabbing for the fingers squeezing her neck. As she struggled for air, she could see that Hiroshi hadn't so much as flinched. Her eyes darted over to him and he raised his eyebrows. A slipped from her she and out tumbled down her cheek.  
  
Lifting a passive hand the older man quietly said, "That'll do Kuvira." She let go and the chair fell forward hard. Korra was coughing and massaging her bruised neck the best she could, While Hiroshi stood up and walked around his desk. In front of her, he bent down to eye-level, hands braced on his knees.  
  
"I've already made up my mind, which means I need your cooperation." Korra nodded softly, wiping the moisture that surrounded her eyes. "Are you going to be a good girl and do as I say?" His tone had twisted into something sick and fatherly. It absolutely broke Korra's pride when she nodded, but she didn't have a choice. "That's what I like to hear. You may go now." He leaned back against the desk.  
  
Korra wasted no time, getting up and heading for the door. "Oh and Ice?" She turned around, flicking her eyes between him and the carpet. "Don't take it personal, I'm very fond of you, but it's business." She nodded a third time and left the room.  
  
  
*             *             *  
  
  
"There's a song I love and I think the lyrics apply to your situation."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Korra said, "let's hear it."  
  
"Who says I can't be free from all of the things that I used to be? Rewrite my history, who says I can't be free?"  
  
The Southerner immediately burst out laughing, "yeah and doesn't the chorus go, who says I can't get stoned?"  
  
The bald man across from her smiled genuinely. "Yes it does."  
  
"Come on doc, you know that's only a temporary fix." She joked. The scent of books, both new and old, soothed her. It made the cozy office seem familiar.  
  
"In all seriousness," he leaned to the side and rested his pen and pad on the end table. "Our past is called the past for a reason. It's passed, it's over. You've done less than honorable things, but that doesn't make you a bad person. If you want to make a change in your life, I can help guide you on your journey. In the end however, it'll be the decisions you continue to make that define your change."  
  
Korra sucked in her lips, processing his words. It sounded too easy. Simply making better decisions, could that make her a good person? "After what I just told you, you don't think I'm a bad person?"  
  
Tenzin raised his eyebrows skeptically, "Honestly, I don't think you've told me everything." Korra bowed her head at the heat in her cheeks. _How did he know, it was the first time they'd ever met._ "... But no, I don't think you're a bad person. You're here trying to fix things, aren't you?"  
  
She instantly felt lighter, "Yes, I guess I am." Her mouth twitched with the hint of a smile.  
  
Tenzin checked his watch and stood up, "Unfortunately, it seems that we're out of time." Korra stood too, getting up was almost easier. Maybe she could get her life on track after all. "I hope that we'll be seeing each other again."  
  
"I think we will, doc."  
  
"Excellent. My assistant outside will schedule your next appointment. Until next time."  
  
Korra quietly closed the door behind her. In the waiting room she walked up to the receptionist who had her back turned. She waited a few moments and softly cleared her throat. The woman turned in her chair, and Korra let out a surprised, "Oh." She looked like she should be in high school.  The young girl raised a questioning brow. "Just thought you'd be older," Korra spluttered.  
  
The young girl smiled, "Yeah I graduated early." She clicked a few times on the computer screen.  
  
"Surprised they higher kids right out of high school." Korra internally winced realizing how her remark probably sounded. "No offense! Not that you can't do your job or anything."  
  
The girl laughed, "Well it doesn't hurt when your father's the boss." She clicked a few more times, "I can put you in for next week, same time."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
Leaving the office, Korra walked towards the detail shop where she'd dropped off Asami's car. That morning she'd spent an hour trying to clean the bulk of her vomit from the leather, but it still smelled. Detailing was her next hope. If she had to ride with all the windows down, she was sure Asami would appreciate her efforts.  
  
More than 12 hours since the meeting, and she was still trying to sort her life out. The past few weeks had been hell, and yesterday was the icing on the cake. In a pain killer induced relaxation or not, Korra felt heavier than ever laying down for bed last night. She'd made a lot of hard choices, but now that she couldn't escape them she realized just how dangerous her lifestyle was.  
The bell jingled and Korra approached the counter. "Hey! You're the one with that sweet whip?" The young kid turned to the peg board lined with keys. "We got all the puke out, it's good as new."  
  
Korra flushed with embarrassment. "Uh... Yeah friend of mine-"  
  
"It's alright, we don't ask questions, we just get it clean!" He tossed the keys over the counter. Korra sucked in her lips and nodded. Once inside the cherry red two-door, she was impressed. The matts were wet, but everything smelled fresh. She turned on the engine and it purred with quiet power.Clicking on her phone and it automatically connected to the car's console. There was a beep and a voice sounded through the speakers, "Good Morning, Korra."  The muscular woman jumped, caught off guard.  
  
"Uh.. Good morning?" The console screen flickered and it read, 'enter destination. ' Korra looked around the parking lot to make sure nobody was watching. "Take me... Uh home?" The screen flickered one more time and a GPS image appeared. Chuckling, she pulled out the parking lot. She wasn't really surprised how high-tech Asami's car was. The smell of her own sick distracted her from trying out all the bells and whistles earlier.  
  
Korra pulled up the street and pulled over before she reached the gate of the Sato Estate. Her knuckles gripped the steering wheel and she bit her bottom lip. _This was dangerous_. The thought of what might happen if Hiroshi found out her and his daughter had been spending time together wasn’t gooed. Still she owed Asami her car back and at least an explanation.  
  
Korra sighed and leaned into the cool leather. She flipped down the overhead mirror and looked herself in the eye. "Alright Korra," she began wagging a finger, "after today, no more adventures with Asami Sa-, oh shit!"  
  
A black limousine was pulling out of the gate and turning her way. Korra ducked down, knowing it had to be Hiroshi. Her pulse was in her ears, even though she was pretty confident she hadn't been seen. The limo rolled by and disappeared out of site. _Well at least I know the boss isn't here._  
  
Korra put the car in drive, deciding it was now or never. She pulled to a stop at the gold gate and the security guard remained in his seat. The newspaper blocked his face, but he had to have heard the car pull up. She rolled down a dark window, "Uh hello."  
  
With a crunch and swish, the newspaper was folded away. Immediately following, was a sickening drop of Korra's stomach. Looking back at her was a greasy haired, skinny man, who she immediately recognized as Tahno. His look of annoyance shifted to skepticism when he looked at her. "What do you think you're doing here Ice?"  
  
"I have business with the boss." Korra lied.  
  
"Hmm that's weird," he said stepping out of the booth and bracing his hands above her window. "The boss just left. So what are you doing here?"  
  
Korra put on the foulest expression she could muster and spat, "Don't you think I know that? What I have going on here is none of your business, so I'm going to need you to get your greasy fingers off my car and open the gate."  
  
Tahno barely budged, but he did take a step back. Korra continued to stare him down. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "If you want I can dial the boss now, and you can explain to him why I'm 15 minutes behind. You know how he loves being behind don't you?"  
  
At that Tahno backed into the booth, and opened the gate. She wasn't sure if he truly bought her story, but she was in and that's what mattered.

  
  
*             *             *             *             *

  
  
"Dad really I don't need any money." Hiroshi stuffed the roll back into the lapel of his jacket.  
  
"I know you don't need it sweetheart, but you should go out, go shopping, enjoy yourself. I didn't build all of this," he gestured to the oversized garage they were in, "so my daughter would have to break her back working."  
  
Asami stood up from under the hood and wiped her hands on the stained rag, dangling from her pocket. A bead of sweat trailed down her throat. "I enjoy this dad." She let the hood fall back to its closed position. "Plus today I'm going out with a friend."  
  
Hiroshi was checking his phone, but raised a curious eyebrow. "Do I know this friend?"  
  
"No I don't see how you would, she's not from around here."  
  
Hiroshi walked toward his daughter and she bent down so he could kiss her forehead. "Just be careful my daughter, these people out here know you have money and they want it."  
  
"I know dad," Asami smiled softly, "but she has more than enough of her own." Hiroshi straightened his tie, and looked at the large gold watch adorning his wrist. "Have a safe trip."  
  
"You be careful. Take care."  
  
Asami went back to her work for a few minutes, until her phone began buzzing across the counter. She answered it with a smile on her face, "Hello Korra."  
  
"Uh hey, I'm here."  
  
Asami went into a small panic, "You're here?" She began shuffling around the shop, wiping her hands on the towel and tossing it aside. In the dark window of the car in front of her she checked her reflection. _Oh spirits._  
  
"Yeah, where should I bring your car."  
  
She plopped the phone down on top of the satomobile and released her long raven hair from its tie. She fluffed a few times and spun around looking for her purse. "Asami?" A small voice said over the receiver. The engineer dove into her bag and came out with a small gold tube.  
  
"Sorry, I'm around back, in the garage. " she carefully applied the red stain to her lips and rolled them together.  
  
"Okay pulling up."  
  
Asami hit the button to open the garage and tried to look cool leaning against the car. Korra pulled in and turned off the engine, she smiled and walked around the front. The heiress had never seen the girl so dressed down; sporting a pair of tight khaki shorts and a v-neck. She tossed the keys at her. "Good as new."  
  
Asami walked toward the other woman, something about her was always drawing her closer. "I appreciate it," she smiled. "I wasn't expecting you so early."  
  
Korra reached a hand behind her head, awkwardly rubbing her neck. "Yeah about that... I owe you a thank you and an explanation."  
  
"That you do," Asami said her mouth softening.  
  
"Is there somewhere we can sit?"

  
  
*             *             *            

  
  
Under a shady tree wasn't where Korra was thinking, but it was a beautiful day; they shouldn't waste it indoors. Asami led Korra behind the track to a quiet man-made pond and  
garden. They both sat, hands hovering inches from each other. This place always made the heiress feel light and relaxed, but with Korra she was buzzing with energy.She leaned back a bit, hoping Korra would get more comfortable as well. The southerner sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree, wincing slightly. "I really don't know where to start."  
  
"At the beginning."  
  
Korra chuckled, "we'd be here all day then."  
  
Asami stretched out, "I wouldn't mind," she said, green eyes sparkling in the changing rays of light. She could sense how tense the other woman was. She was unsure of the gesture, but decided to reach out anyway. Her hand closed around Korra's wrist and pulled it towards her. "You know if I was scared of what you might say, I wouldn't ask you to tell me."  
  
The brown digits recoiled a bit, as if Korra was deciding whether the touch was okay. In the end her fingers laced with the others. "I keep my personal life private for a reason. What I do is all about discretion,” she gave her a hard look, “but something is telling me I can trust you."  
  
Asami nodded, "You can." She felt her fingers being squeezed gently and then released.  
  
"My tribe has very strict customs..."  



	7. Explanations Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to go between explanations and explanations part 2. Bear with me while I sort out the order of the story. Sorry for any confusion.

**(7 years earlier)**

 

Korra wiped away small tears of laughter as she jogged down the hallway.  "C'mon it was an accident."

 

"You're dead!" Her best friend yelled, as she rounded the corner. Korra had just backed herself into a corner in the kitchen. Their chase had led them inside, following them was a trail of wet footprints. A young girl with jet black hair and dark brown skin was standing fully clothed, and soaked from head to toe. Korra couldn't help doubling over in laughter again.

 

The other teen fumed, searching the room for a weapon and narrowing in on the bottle of chocolate syrup on the counter. Korra instantly stopped laughing and held her arms out in front of her. "Naomi! Wait c'mon it's just water." A stream of chocolate landed across her face, followed by another.

 

Korra wiped her eyes with her hand and reached for the girl. "Give me a hug!" She leant forward into the other girl, who was equally as strong.

 

"Get outta here," she laughed. They pushed back and forth until ultimately Korra won. They spun and crashed into the wall, leaving streaks of chocolate everywhere. A few seconds later they were both wet and sticky, but neither of them could stop laughing. They quieted slowly to a pressing silence. Neither of their arms had moved from the half-hearted embrace they shared.

 

Korra leaned in first and Naomi was there to meet her. Arms settled around her neck as her lips slid against the eager ones. The chocolate was a nice touch, but everything about her mouth was naturally sweet. "Mmm," The other girl moaned softly. "Just because I let you do this before you think you have free reign?"

 

Korra looked at Naomi's raised eyebrow and instantly began stammering out an apology and pushing away. The other girl instantly, began to chuckle, "I'm just teasing, you can kiss me whenever you'd like." She leant up and sealed the admission with a kiss.

 

***

 

"I knew this was gonna happen." A large man paced back and forth in front of a thick wooden coffee table. "I knew... I just knew this was going to happen."

 

A smaller hand reached out to him. "Tonraq calm down, this isn't her fault." Korra sat on the couch, her head down.

 

The older man took a deep breath, but spun around an instant later. "I told you about discretion!," he hissed, in a hoarse whisper.

 

Korra's head shot up and she was instantly defensive. "I was being discreet, we were in the palace for spirits sake!" Her voice got louder with every word.

 

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"

 

"What dad, are you afraid everyone will find out your only daughter is gay? Is that what you're afraid of!?"

 

Senna left Tonraq's side and marched straight right over to Korra, wagging a finger in her face. "Don't even go there. You know your father and I don't care who you chose to love." Tonraq staggered over to a chair and plopped down, head in his hands.

 

"It's not always about you Korra. If your uncle finds out about this, he'll use the old laws to take over the tribe."

 

Korra clasped the hand tighter, "Screw the old laws! Dad you're the chief, why can't you change them?"

 

"It's not that simple."

 

"So then what happens now?"

 

"Naomi, I think it's best you go now."

 

Korra instantly objected, trading the girl's hand for her waist. "Whatever you have to say to me, Naomi can hear too."

 

Tonraq looked to Senna who was silently telling him not to object. Letting out a breath he sat down in a wooden chair, shifting his elbows onto his knees. "I love you Korra. The day you were born was the greatest of my life. It's been amazing watching  you grow into a strong, beautiful, young woman. And Naomi, he turned to her, "You've been like a daughter to me, and I'm happy you and Korra have... Uh.."

 

Senna was beside Naomi instantly, "We're happy Korra's chosen to love someone worthy." The girl was blushing despite her dark skin. She nodded a quiet thanks and sank into Korra shyly.

 

Tonraq cleared his throat and met his daughter's eyes. "I wouldn't ask you to do this, if I didn't think you were strong enough." Inside Korra was bubbling with anger, fear, and hurt. Not sure which was going to come out first. "You must leave the tribe."

 

The muscular woman dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and threw herself back into the cushions. No, she wasn't going to cry. Fuck crying, and fuck this. "Unalaq is a tyrant, Korra, It's for the good of our people," her father wasn't even looking her in the eye anymore.

 

"What about me? If I'm not mistaken, I'm your people too!" She looked at her mother; a silent tear was rolling down her cheek, but she said nothing.

 

"What if I go?" Naomi said quietly, her eyes meeting each of the others.

 

"You're not going anywhere," Korra said sternly, rewrapping her arm around her waist."

 

"It won't matter anyway." Tonraq said.

 

"So that's it?" Korra asked. "You two just talked this over and that's that?"

 

Tonraq reached inside his pelt and slid a paper folded into thirds."Anywhere you want to go."

 

Korra looked at the ticket, and anger was the first emotion to escape. She stood up and grabbed the paper, dramatically ripping it in two. "Keep your fucking ticket."

 

"Korra!" Her mother interjected. Tonraq only raised his eyebrows, his expression saddened yet surprised.

 

She'd never spoken to anyone like that before, much less her father. To top it off she threw the halves towards him. "If I'm leaving, I'm doing it on my terms. I'll do this by myself." Korra shot up and stalked to her room, flinging open the door. Everything was crashing down around her. She'd never felt so betrayed. How could her father do this?

 

In a flurry of motion, Korra whipped around the room, making a pile of her most important possessions. Naomi had quietly followed and was leaning in the doorway. "Korra," she said calmly. The other woman didn't stop. She had opened a backpack and a duffle bag and was cramming in various items. "Korra what are you doing?"

 

"What does it look like I'm doing, Naomi," she snapped, "I'm leaving."She zipped up the bag, and crammed a few items in the other. Rushing over to her dresser she threw open the drawer and began tossing out its contents. She pulled out a thick roll of bills, examined them and shoved them into the bag as well.

 

"I don't think they meant right this second, Korra." She walked over to her fuming lover and laid a hand on her shoulder. A soft touch always seemed to calm, her down, but it wasn't enough today. "At least give me some time to pack my things."

 

Instantly she stopped, looking sadly at her best friend. She threw the back pack over her shoulder and picked up the duffle bag. With her free hand she cupped Naomi's cheek. Her lips descended upon the other's fiercely, as she tried to convey everything she'd ever felt for the girl in one kiss. "Naomi, I love you, but you can't come with me."

 

Instantly she was crying, completely caught off guard by Korra's admission. "What, no? Baby you can't just-"

 

"Naomi your home is here, your family, your friends, your life."

 

"But," she was sobbing now. Tear stained cheeks contracting with every sharp breath. "Korra, you won't be here," she choked.

 

The other woman leant up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry." Korra left before her heart wouldn't let her. It was taking everything out of her not to cry. If this was going to work, she also had to convince herself that she was strong enough. Her parents were right where they left them when she began her stalk through the living room.

 

"Where are you going?" Tonraq stood up. Senna followed walking towards Korra with a worried expression.

 

 She grabbed her mother into a fierce hug and mumbled, "I love you mom." Naomi's cries getting louder as they echoed down the hallway. She couldn't face her again. It took every ounce of strength to walk out of the palace door, but Korra did it with her head held high. Her rainy day money could get her out the south, but she had a better plan.

 

Being impulsive was in her nature, though it couldn't be an excuse for rash decisions. However now, there wasn't time to think, only to act. From her perspective, she was being forced to behave impulsively anyway. Korra was happy it was summer at least as she trudged along the road, it was only five or six miles to the docks; she'd make it, no problem.

 

**(Present)**

 

"Wow." Korra was squinting against the sun. Since she'd left the south, she'd never told anyone about her past. "That's rough, and you were so young." She appreciated that Asami wasn't sitting here saying how sorry she was. If there was one thing Korra hated it was pity.

 

"Yeah I was 19."

 

"Well one good thing came out of it," Asami said smiling softly.

 

"Oh yeah, what's that?" She looked down at the woman, who had propped herself on an elbow. Her green eyes glowed from the reflection of the grass and Korra was forgetting just exactly who she was again.

 

"I got to meet you."

 

_When had she gotten so close?_ Their gazes locked and all Korra had to do was lean down a few inches to capture those red lips. _No._ She abruptly shifted her sight back to the pond in front of them. "I haven't told you the bulk of it yet. Don't speak to soon."

 

"So tell me then."

 


	8. Explanations Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not going?"
> 
> "I don't want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be two chapters, but it's one big one. So yeah.... enjoy. :)

Though it was summer, night time brought a certain chill to the air native only to the South. Korra had almost reached her destination and despite the hour, she could still hear stray seagulls in the distance. The road she was on took a sudden dip and continued below an overpass. The sea was clearly in view now, and the salt in the air grew more potent with every step. The street ended at a three way intersection. To the left was a strip of bars and restaurants, lit with strings of lights and glowing blue crystals. To the right were the docks, surrounded by factories that blew a constant cloud of dark smoke into the air. The sounds and smells from the various pubs and eateries teased Korra. Things like fancy meals and company seemed so trivial now.   
  
Pushing into the largest restaurant, she began walking toward the back room. "Excuse me?" Korra ignored the hostess, keeping her head down. She was almost to the black curtain when a strong hand grabbed her bicep. "Where do you think you're going?"   
  
Korra shrugged it off. "I'm here to see Varrick."   
  
"Boss doesn't like walk-ins." Korra dug in her pocket and pulled out 20 Yuans. The man snatched it up, scanned the room, and let her pass. She hoped it was a smart investment.

 

Inside, an eccentrically dressed man was standing behind his desk, lunging in place. Beside him a petite woman sat quietly, reading a clipboard. Korra confidently walked up to the desk. "Ah a visit from royalty." He stopped his exercise and bowed deeply. "How may I serve you?"   
  
"I need a job." She said bluntly.   
  
"Hmm," Varrick said stroking his chin. "There may be a few openings for a waitress or cook." He walked around the desk, "I don't usually hire many women, but," he squeezed her bicep, "I think you can handle being a dock hand." Korra looked at his over-the-top suit, before letting her eyes wander over the expensive trinkets adorning his desk.   
  
"I'm not here to waste my time. I need out of the city and real money. I know meat isn't the only thing you're moving in and out of the docks."  
  
Varrick eyed her carefully. The man who so often left people at a loss for words seemed surprised. "And what are your qualifications?"   
  
A wave of embarrassment struck her, as she realized she had none. Still this was her only plan, failure wasn't an option. She thought back to her parents, and Naomi. Sadness overtook her as she realized she really wasn't going back. "Honestly I have none, but I'm young, I'm smart, I'm fast, strong, loyal, and I pretty much have nothing to lose at this point."   
  
Varrick twisted the edge of his mustache and shot a quick look over to his assistant. She only cocked her head as Korra waited for his response. He looked at her bags, and dusty clothes. "Nothing to lose you say?." 

 

  
  
*          *          * 

 

  
"So what was it he was smuggling?"   
  
"Just about anything people would pay top dollar for. Drugs, weapons, vehicles, you name it. If somebody wanted something they weren't supposed to have, that man could get it."   
  
"So that's what you do, sell drugs?" Asami raised a brow and Korra froze; she had been careless.   
  
"I wouldn't say sellllll drugs" she dragged out the word. More like transport them."  
  
"And the cars, weapons, all those fancy things, stolen?"   
  
Korra nodded, "Yes, but they were stolen well; everything is untraceable."  
  
"So what did you do to Varrick that made him come after you?"   
  
"I don't work for him anymore. Basically I had been trying to ease my way out of the game. My boss wasn't having it." She'd hoped that'd be a good enough explanation, but apparently it wasn't enough.   
  
"So who do you work for now?"   
  
_Bam._ Hit the nail on the head. They were in dangerous water and now the tide was picking up. Korra bit the inside of her cheek and scratched her head. "Uh... I can't tell you that."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"It's really for your own protection."  
  
"It's okay. I understand."  Asami rolled onto her stomach and rested her head on her interlocked fingers. "Do you think you'll ever get out?" She asked, observing the dancing blades of grass.   
  
"If all goes well, hopefully my next operation will be my last."  Asami nodded quietly. She hadn't said anything, and Korra was sure this was going to happen; the judgment.  She started to stand up and Asami hadn't moved. It was better this way, she couldn't risk ruining the beautiful woman before her. Not to mention the scores of consequences if they were found out. "Thank you for everything Asami. If you're ever in a bind, you have my number."   
  
"You're leaving?" Korra's eyes locked onto hers. "I'm confused." She stood up. "What about my dinner?"   
  
Korra raised a questioning eyebrow. "You still want to go out with me after all that?" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking at the heiress'. She hadn't even told her the half of it. All of the mistakes she made, the bad things she'd done. The people she'd hurt. The taller woman nodded. "Asami, listen I really like you, but I can't. I can't put you in danger. You're basically a celebrity, I could ruin everything for you."   
  
"I can take care of myself Korra." She stepped closer to the conflicted woman.  
  
"No." She replied sternly, "Not with these people you can't." Asami wore an offended expression. She hadn't meant to, but it was the truth. Still, Korra couldn't help herself and reached up to roll a raven lock between her thumb and index finger. "You and I can't. We can't be together. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." _Not that I'd have to, her father would off me first._ __  
  
Asami smiled and slipped a hand beneath Korra's, guiding it to her cheek. "I think there's a reason you called me that night, drunk or not." She let her hand drop; Korra's stayed in place. "But if that's how you really feel, I won't stop you." They were frozen, blue eyes locked on green. Korra's dark lips hung open as she was at a loss for words. They stood there for a moment, neither one making a move. "You're not going," Asami said lowly.   
  
"I don't want to." It was the truth. She'd been with her share of women, but something about this one. Asami slipped her hands around Korra's waist. Each spot the sleek fingers clutched radiated with heat, leaving her feeling elevated.  
  
"We can be discreet." At those words she flashed back to her teenage years. Even in secrecy, the times with Naomi were the best of her life; but secrets always get out. She was coming to her senses and about to step back when Asami's forehead rested against hers; their faces hidden in a curtain of jasmine scented locks. Instinct took over and Korra was gone. She closed her eyes and leaned up to meet the soft lips waiting for hers. They touched and suckled gently, until she sighed and pulled the other woman flush against her. Korra's tongue darted out for a taste, and she knew why she'd never be out of work. She knew why people got addicted to things that were bad for them. It was the head rush; the risk associated with doing  something you're not supposed to. Asami's mouth was so sweet. Pulling away, she regretted it instantly. One kiss and she was already hooked.   
  
"We can't," Korra whispered, closing her mouth over Asami's once more.   
  
"Then stop." she replied, between kisses and ragged breaths. Korra didn't say another word. Pulling the woman in even closer, she decided to stop fighting her mind. Even through layers of clothing Asami fit perfectly against her. Her heart thumped in her ears and despite it's force, she was nearly lightheaded.

 

Step by step she was being backed against a tree, and soon after she was pinned between the heiress and the trunk. Korra nipped at her bottom lip hoping to gage a stronger reaction, but Asami had already began her next move. Fingers danced along the bare skin above her shorts. She sucked in a short breath and whimpered when nails raked across her abdomen. As soon as they appeared, they were gone; then the lips were gone too. Korra eagerly leaned forward, hoping to taste them once more. To her dismay, she was met by nothing in return. They were both breathing heavily. Asami started to subtly wriggle out of her grip, but she held her close. The heiress looked at her, "So what's it gonna be?"   
  
Korra looked into the sparkling green orbs. Sucking in her lips she could taste the waxy remnants of lipstick. The sensation of truly feeling Asami  against her for the first time was incredible. Maybe she shouldn't have been making the decision in the electric haze the heiress left her in, but this couldn't be the last time she felt this way. "Go get changed." The red lips curled around a smile and Korra kissed her once more.   
  


  
*          *          *          *          *   


 

  
Twenty minutes later Asami was on cloud nine as she hugged the curves of the windy mountain road. Korra sat beside her in the passenger seat, sunglasses on and head casually bobbing to the music. Every so often she'd flick her eyes between the pavement and the other woman. She didn't know why she felt so sure of her attraction, or why she was putting her career and personal safety on the line, but at least now she was feeling something. Maybe it was because Korra said she couldn't have her, maybe that made her want it more. As she suspected it was all talk, and it didn't matter. The world's shortest chase was fun, but it only proved; what Asami Sato wanted, she got. Still the mysterious woman beside her wasn't a shiny toy. The engineer was excited to see where it would go. Something about Korra spelled out adventure and what was life without a little risk?   
  
Asami pulled the car into the driveway, and she couldn't help looking nervously to the passenger seat. Korra returned her giddy anxiousness, but not before taking a long up and down at the short black dress she wore. "Come in for a drink while I change."  
  
Walking into the house she took the time to admire the architecture without the distraction of Korra's blood. On the oversized granite counter top, the woman threw a couple ice cubes in two glasses. Asami walked through the archway and felt strangely familiar. Sitting down on a stool, she turned and counted three ceiling to floor windows and realization hit her. "Future industries designed this house you know?"   
  
Korra looked around casually, "Really?" She scratched the back of her head.   
  
"Yeah I-"  
  
"What do you want to drink?"  
  
"Whisky and coke is fine." _Okay, I guess she isn't into architecture._ The other woman turned and opened an overhead cabinet. Pushing a few bottles to the side, she stood on tip-toe and began to stretch toward the back. With a sharp cry, Korra stepped back from the cabinet, massaging her side. "Shit," she hissed.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Just these stupid ribs." It was a reminder that someone had nearly killed her yesterday. "I haven't taken my meds, so I can actually function."   
  
Still Asami couldn't help, but worry. "Well why don't you take them, and we can lay low for the night." The idea sounded more appealing than dinner when she thought about it.   
  
"You just changed and everything, I feel bad."   
  
"It doesn't bother me really." Korra's face went through an array of expressions as she considered it. If they were going to be discreet, staying in would probably be for the best anyway.  
  
"Alright. I'll get you some sweats and we can order take out."   
  
Asami smiled at the proposition. "That sounds perfect."  
  
An hour later Asami happily feasted on what we're probably the best noodles she'd ever tasted. Korra had already finished and was sipping the left over broth. She tipped the bowl back and put a fist to her mouth, stifling a loud belch. She pushed the bowl from in front of her and smiled contently. Asami couldn't help, but chuckle. _So the big bad dealer could be childish_. "Those painkillers kicking in?"   
  
"I only took one." She said lifting her previously abandoned drink to her lips.   
  
She would hardly call it a drink. It was more like whiskey with an ice cube. "Should you really be drinking with those?" Asami asked, genuinely concerned. She seemed fine enough, but the combination could get dangerous. She swallowed hard, barely wincing at the after taste.  
  
"What's life without a little risk?" She said smiling devilishly. Asami crammed some noodles in her face to avoid ogling. Korra was gorgeous and  she couldn't help but admire her from time to time. "How about a swim?" _Yup._ She was chewing hard looking anywhere but those blue eyes as if they'd know just what she was imagining.   
  
"I didn't bring a suit."   
  
"We don't need suits." Korra smirked and Asami choked on her food. The other woman started chuckling while she cleared her throat. "I'm kidding. I've got extras." The heiress tipped back her glass. If she was going to keep joking like that she'd need more to drink. Korra telepathically refilled her glass and she swirled the concoction.. "I'm gonna get changed, you'll find everything in the guest bedroom." 

 

 

*          *          *

  
  
It was like a movie. Asami opened the top dresser drawer to find an array of women's underwear. Shaking her head she pulled the next to see a wide selection of bathing suits; some hardly suits at all, but more like dental floss tied to a string. She settled for a more modest choice; a form fitting one piece that left the sides of her torso bare. With a devilish smile, she slipped her feet back into her heels and teased her raven locks. Maybe it was her buzzing head that made her feel bold, but she knew how good she looked glancing in the full sized mirror.   
  
When she walked out to the patio, she realized Korra was beating her at her own game. Swimming underwater, the woman appeared to break the surface as soon as she stepped outside. With a grin she pushed herself out of the pool, muscles flexing heavily, as beads of water raced from her head to toe. _Spirits._ She bit her bottom lip.   
  
"You look amazing," Korra said, shamelessly drinking in her appearance.   
  
"I was gonna say the same to you." She let her eyes wander over the cut slab of abs marred by angry bruises up the side. Korra threw a towel over her shoulders and led Asami past the pool. The view from her backyard was amazing, especially being complimented by the sky taking on the orange and red early evening hues. Below the hills, Republic city was a basket of glowing artificial lights. Asami's heel's clicked against the patio; built into the stone was a square hot tub, beside a fully stocked, black granite topped bar. The muscular woman used her teeth to pull a cork from a bottle and poured two more drinks. Asami raised an eyebrow skeptically, "You trying to get me drunk?"

 

"Maybe," Korra joked. "I've got soda or juice if you prefer."

 

"This is fine." Asami replied as she squeezed two lemons into the concoction.

Korra plopped down on a stool next to her and rested an elbow on the bar. "So we've spent all day talking about me, Why don't you start from the beginning as well?" She smiled and Asami couldn't help wanting to tell her story too. Her past wasn't something she often talked about, but she hadn't felt so comfortable with someone in a while.

 

"When I was younger I lived a very isolated life. My father always had money and he never wanted people to try and take advantage of it. So I was in and out of boarding schools with rich, snobby brats for most of my childhood. I never really fit in with anyone until I went to college. I've always been into my studies, so when I had the chance to go away for school I jumped at it. My father had different plans though, so I ended up staying in the city and getting my degree here."

 

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that."

 

"Don't be," Asami said swirling her drink. "It had its ups and downs, but I wouldn't change who I am now. I got to see the rich, lazy, kids who thought they were entitled to everything. Now I try every day not to be like that." She took a sip and it went down easily; her throat was already accustomed to the burn. "My mother passed away at a young age, she had a rare blood disease."

Korra skipped the apology this time and laid a hand over hers. There was always a lump in her throat, when talking about her mother, but she swallowed it down. The strong, yet soft grip over hers was reassuring, she knew she didn't have to continue but she wanted to. "Ever since she died, my father became obsessed with his work. I rarely see him, especially now that he's been in and out of the Fire Nation." The Southerner hastily sipped her drink coughing and clearing her throat a bit. Asami had no idea how she even managed to stay on the stool, but she was steady as ever. "I miss them; how it used to be, ya know?  I feel like I'm alone most of the time."

 

The hand was back on hers and squeezing gently. "You don't have to be," Korra said seriously.

A glowing sensation filled her as she smiled softly. Spending time with her like this was nice. She could listen to Opal and Bolin gossip a few times a week, but this; this she could get used to.

 

A soft breeze was blowing and though the air was warm, goose bumps rose on her arms. "You must be freezing?" she looked at Korra who was still in her wet swim suit.

 

"I don't get cold," she boasted. "It's a little chilly for the pool, but how about the hot tub?"

 

 

*          *          *

 

Drunk. Stark raving drunk. Asami Sato didn't get drunk; not since college. It had to be the heat from the hot tub. They'd been sitting in it for way too long, but she didn't want to get out. They floated and sank erratically, feet and legs bumping under the water, talking about anything and everything. The heiress hadn't laughed like this in years, and she couldn't help thinking everything about the night was so perfect.

 

The bubbles had stopped again and both of them were much to lazy and much to comfortable to reach over and start them again. Korra rested her arms outside of the tub, fingers dancing just behind Asami's shoulder. When the conversation, broke she knew exactly what she wanted. Her green eyes, wandered across the hills and valleys of brown skin, up until they met the watery blue eyes. Both gazes slipped down and back; the heiress leant in and their lips met in the middle.

 

She could taste the remnants of alcohol as she explored the cool mouth moving over hers. It felt so good in contrast to the steam rising from the water. Korra pulled her in, every movement more inviting then the last. The arms surrounding her felt good, but Asami wanted more. Framing Korra's face with her hands, she deepened the kiss and swung a leg over her lap. The southerner let out an involuntary moan as her suit clad core, pressed into her hips. Strong hands were roaming over Asami's body. Sliding down her sides, and cupping her ass. She moved closer, throwing modesty out the window. She pressed her chest against Korra's firm breasts as fingers caressed her backside. The alcohol probably had something to do with her releasing all of her premonitions, but once she started touching this woman she couldn't stop. Her hands explored the taught skin covering muscular arms, until she boldly slid one down her stomach and cupped her sex.

Korra laid her head back and moaned. Asami took advantage of her exposed neck, suckling up and down the moist skin. She wanted to feel more of her, and her fingers danced at the waist line of her shorts. She pulled at the string and found her wrist caught in Korra's hand. "Wait."

 

"Whats wrong? I'm sorry, I just thought-"

 

"No you're fine," Korra said pecking her on the lips. "I just... honestly, I've never met anyone like you. As crazy as the past two days were, would you be down to at least do this part right?"

 

Asami raised her brows, she was genuinely surprised the girl with a drawer full of panties was telling her to slow down. "Not that I don't want to, you are probably the sexiest human on this planet."Asami blushed and moved to dismount the other woman, but Korra held her in place, kissing her once more gently.

 

They pulled apart before they ended up lost again. "I'm honestly surprised," Asami said slipping her arms back around her neck. "You're sweet, and I've definitely never met anyone like you either.” She laced her fingers with Korra’s, and used the moment to slide off her lap and sit next to her instead.

 

The other woman rested her head in the crook of Asami’s neck and sighed, “Sorry to kill the mood.”

 

It’s definitely not dead,” Asami replied lacing their pruning fingers together. “Though I may want out of this hot tub soon.”

 

“How about that movie?

 

“Sounds perfect.”


	9. Whoops.

Wow guys. I just realized I'm missing an entire chapter. It should be between explanations and explanations 2. It will be up tonight or tomorrow. Also the next chapter should be up by the end of the week. 

 

Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Check out my blog and submit prompts at....
> 
> No-1knowles.tumblr.com


End file.
